


Burning Up The Sun

by Keep_It_Regal (Steampunk_d)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_d/pseuds/Keep_It_Regal
Summary: “Kid, I can’t do blood magic, that was your Mo…”





	Burning Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> AU follows canon until 7B. Regina breaks the curse. Fair warning, no beta, and I'm letting this one write itself, not sure how long this will get but I have at least 15 chapters planned. 
> 
> It is my understanding that the tags on this fic have stirred some feels. Rest assured, this is not inappropriately tagged, CS plays a HUGE role in this story, and not as a scapegoat or a throw away. Give it a chance and if you still feel this way after a few chapters, then I MIGHT consider editing the tags. Until then, enjoy...or not.

Emma’s heart withdraws into itself as she’s collapsing to the ground before the crumbled remains of her best friend’s ashes. She can feel the heat on her face and the air tastes charred around her. She’s gasping for breath, unable to process what had just happened. Words spoken into tin cans pierce her ears, a general buzz of disbelief and sorrow soak the atmosphere. 

“Ma. Mom.”

Those words rang out loud and clear. Emma turned as she stood and absorbed the desperate embrace she knew was coming. Henry stood taller than she now, but he felt like the same little boy who rushed into her arms so many times before. Though this time there was a noticeably absent presence. That one at your back, or side, or standing right in front of you, that gave comfort and courage freely. 

“That didn’t happen. I can re-write it. I know I can, we can fix it.” Henry was floundering with reality. Emma couldn’t blame him, he didn’t exactly live a “realistic” life. Emma wouldn’t blame him because an overwhelming piece of her was going to go with Henry and re-write the story, fix it, like always. 

“Emma, take them out of here, somewhere safe, go.” Snow commanded looking down at Emma from below, as a mother does. There was a softness to her eyes that only said ‘I know, but you have to go.’”

Henry broke their embrace and scooped up his daughter, interlaced his fingers with Emma’s and didn’t look back. He pulled them all the way to Regina’s vault and inside before letting go.

“Seal the entrance, blood magic.” Henry was searching for something on a bookshelf.

“Kid, I can’t do blood magic, that was your Mo…”

“You HAVE to, it’s the only thing that’s going to keep Lucy safe. She’s your blood, we’re all she has now, You, Me, Gram, and Gramps. You wanna save her Savior? Then cast the damn spell.”

There she was. Regina in all her helpful, yet condescending, glory; personified by the person closest to her. Emma turned back toward the entrance to attempt what she felt to be impossible.


End file.
